Broken
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Kallen fights to save Lelouch, and along the way, realizes he is hurt more then she thought. KallenXLelouch. Read and Review! If there are song lyrics in there that I forgot to mention, I do not own them.


This is the first KallenXLelouch Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. ^^ I do not own Code Geass, and if there are any song lyrics in the story I do not own them either. ^^ I wrote a little poem at the bottom, meaning that the story will be continued. ^^

* * *

I never knew that the devil actually walked this Earth. All my life, it felt like I had been sheltered, secluded in my own little world. Just Oghi, Naoto, and I. The world could've ended and I wouldn't have cared or knew. But then I met Lelouch. He had something about him, which just leapt out at me. I couldn't fight it, hard as I tried. Even though he lied to me and deceived me from the beginning, I still trusted him. So it is today in which I find myself fighting alongside him while he tries to capture Princess Nunally. I'm a Black Knight Ace, and I pilot my own knightmare, the Guren Mlk. II. I stood in front of the passage that Lelouch had used to get into the Avalon, using my Radiant Wave Surger as a shield. I saw a white flash, and fired at it.

"Take this, Suzaku!" My Radiant Wave Surger fired a beam, but his Varess's deflection shot the beam back at me, blasting the Guren's right arm off.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. The Guren fell off the edge of the ship, as I reached for the ejection lever.

"Kozuki! Pull the eject lever, Kozuki!" One of my comrades yelled. I pulled it, but the cockpit didn't fly backward like it should of.

"It's no use. It isn't working." I answered. I was about to die, and I knew it. My life was over. Everything I had done to make sure my brother's death wasn't in vein was all for nothing. _But, I've failed._

"I'm falling! Forgive me, Guren. Mother…Naoto…" I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me. Instead I got a ping of a video message.

"What a perfect position." A cheerful voice pointed out. I opened my eyes, Rakshata's face happy.

"Oh, Rakshata!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I have the new Black Knight Glide wing pack for you. Did you read the manual I sent?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." I replied, bracing myself, since the water was directly under the Guren's head. I flipped over, and saw small doors on the top of the submarine, and a red flash launched from it.

"Take to the skies, my soaring glide wings." Rakshata exclaimed. I turned my head, watching the angle of the glide wings, and where they would land. I put my hand on the motion handle, and pushed the button twice.

"Rotate!" I called. The Guren spun around, the glide wings spiraling around, and sliding over the Guren, linking up. Almost fifty error messages popped up, until one didn't fade away. The clearance. I turned around, both hands on the handles, getting into position, and narrowing my eyes.

"Fly!" I shouted. The wings spread, and we swooped, the water flying out alongside us. Rakshata launched the replacement right arm, and it linked up. The cover of the wings fell off, and I took to the skies.

"No matter how many enemies are coming." I flew the Guren upward, toward the Knights of the Round. A small window popped up.

"Kozuki, save Zero." Toh Doh ordered. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the Knights. I put my hand on the slide-up lever of the Radiant Wave Surger, and tensed up.

"C'mon." I muttered, shoving it up, the red beam missing all three of them. Gino fired bullets from his cannons, and I dodged them all, back flipping, and spiraling up higher. Anya charged her cannon, and I swirled around the red beam, landing on the cockpit.

"Don't underestimate the Guren!" I shouted, jumping off, and dodging the homing blasts that came after me. I revved up the handle, shifting the range to wide.

"I'll take care of you guys later." I fired, the bowl shaped blast slamming into their knightmares. I turned around, and flew toward Suzaku. I pressed a button, tiny bombs flying out of the back of the Guren.

"Move it!!!" I yelled, and trapped him in a ring of Geffion Disturbers. He fired a blast from his Varess.

"We have a countermeasure for this." He muttered, as I spiraled around the blast, lifting my right hand.

"You're still stuck where you are!" I exclaimed, and slammed the Radiant Wave Surger onto his shield, activating it. The red bolts of power crackled along the edge of the fingers, boring into the shield with deadly force. I curled my lip up, and laughed haughtily. _Serves that asshole right_. I watched him pull back, and snarled. He flies toward the back of the ship, his exhaust smoke in my knightmare's vision.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. I drove through the mist, seeing a gaping hole in the side of the flagship. _What the-_ Then it clicked. _Of course! Zero's on the ship still! _I shoved the handles forward, the Guren flying faster. I looked to my left, looking for Zero. Lelouch. I jerked my head back as the flagship slowly fell into the ocean, water spray barely reaching up half the height that I was floating. A flash of black caught my eye, and I turned my head toward it, my red bangs falling into my eyes.

"Le-Zero!" I corrected. I flew toward him, and held the Guren's hands out toward him, and he fell into them. I smiled, and brought the Guren's hands toward the hatch, and opened the hatch, dropping him in. I turned the Guren around, and heard Lelouch take his helmet off.

"Kallen…Thank you…" Lelouch whispered, dropping his head. I turned my head, and saw tears roll down his face, and heard him sigh. _Something must have happened in the flagship, but what? _I flew the Guren down above the water, and faced forward again.

"Lelouch, what's bothering you?" I asked. He stayed silent for a few seconds, his breathing tense. I waited for his reply, flying up and into the submarine slowly. Once the Guren's feet touched the metal floors of the submarine's floor, I turned around. Lelouch's face was a mess. His tears reflected the deep pain and sadness in his eyes, purple orbs of shimmering amethyst, dull with the overwhelming melancholy that pulsated off of him in luminous waves. The hollows and planes of his cheeks were locked, tense straight lines filled with anxiety and anger. The full force of his emotions hit me in the chest, piercing through my heart like a stake, holding me to the ground in its wooden strength. I gasped, realizing what had happened. _Nunally! _Lelouch slumped over, crying harder now, and I crawled over to him, and wrapped my arms around him soothingly.

"Lelouch…I'm sorry…" I breathed, closing my eyes against the side of his head. I felt him lean on me, crying into my shoulder. _Oh, Lelouch…_ I patted his back gently, a lone tear falling from my right eye, feeling his pain.

"Kallen…Suzaku took Nunally away from me. There was…Nothing I could do to stop him…" He sobbed softly. I stayed silent.

"The only thing I can see…Is Nunally leaving with him. What do I do?" He continued, his voice pained.

"Lelouch, you'll figure out-" I started. He pulled back, and took my face in his hands roughly, his eyes glowing a deep violet with the stain of his anger.

"Kallen, you don't understand how I feel about this! Do you honestly think I should just leave Nunally with Suzaku, after he betrayed me to my father, the emperor of Britannia! You don't-You don't-" He closed his eyes, and looked away, locking his jaw, and baring his teeth. My eyes darted to his hands and back, my cheeks flushing rose pink, even in this situation.

"I don't what?" I replied smoothly, narrowing my eyes slightly. Lelouch looked back at me, more sadness and pain in only a mere centimeter of his jawbone then I have ever seen on a man. It shook me to the core, and it seemed like the barrier of disgust I held for Lelouch since when I found out he was Zero was cracking like glass. _He's…Geass…_

"Suzaku, he took me prisoner. He brought me in front of my father, and instead of acting sympathetic, he merely betrayed me for more power. The emperor sealed off my memories, taking all of my memories of being Zero, Nunally, and my mother away from me. I was merely a shell of who I once was. Just a taken chess piece that was thrown aside with the rest of them. Worthless. " He answered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. My mouth dropped open, my eyes widening. _Oh, Lelouch…_

"…So… horrible…" I murmured, my voice barely audible.

"Do you feel it Kallen?" He asked, opening his eyes, and looking at me sadly. My head jerked backward, as my memory fixated on the feeling of the stake through my heart.

"Yes, I can feel it. It hurts just like before. When my brother died." I replied. He lifted his chin, beckoning me to continue.

"When I lost my brother, the only thing I could feel was pain, anger, sadness. I was dead. I felt like I had died along with him. I understand how you feel now, Lelouch." I murmured back to him, closing my eyes.

"So you say, Kallen…" He closed his eyes and gently pushed me back toward the controls of the Guren, my back to the side of them, the flat surface cold and hard.

"What's-" I started, my irises widening for a split second, as I registered the distance between Lelouch and I's faces slowly lessening. _Are you going to do it? Lelouch? _

"Kallen?" He asked softly, his lips mere centimeters from mine. I gasped in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered, stunned. He inched closer, our lips nearly touching now. _C'mon Lelouch…Just a little more…_

"Soothe me…Please…You know how to do that…Right?" His lips touched mine, softer and sweeter then I could have ever imagined. The feeling of glass cracking intensified, and I felt my open eyes dart down to my arm, a delicate layer of a crystal like substance glowing on my arms, my legs, my chest, my entire body. The warmth flowed from our faces, our lips moving in synchronization, the buried feelings coming up. The glass finally shattered, the shards falling onto the floor by my fingers, barely missing one of them with its deadly edge, sharpened with my abandoned disgust for Lelouch. I lifted my hands up to cup his face, and I kissed him back, love and warmth blossoming from my heart as I kissed him with all of the passion and emotion I could muster. The feelings burning in my chest throbbed, pulsing like a beacon, rippling through my veins, my cheeks turning bright crimson. I slid closer to him, Lelouch wrapping his arms around my ribcage to hold me tightly, realizing that I was stepping up. My chest continued to burn, the butterflies in my stomach growing bigger, and the crimson color on my cheeks getting hotter. The feelings surged through my body, undaunted by my fading restraint, evidence of my falling into Lelouch's heart, as I always knew I would since discovering that he was Zero. _My devotion drove me to this, if this was happening about two months earlier, I would have slapped Lelouch by now._ But that couldn't stop the overwhelming beats of my heart's voice crying out for me to stop. My heart's voice faded along with my resistance, my transformation nearly complete. Lelouch pulled back, holding my hands against his face with his own hands, smiling gently.

"Kallen…Thank you, for this. I need it." He murmured, then dropped his head onto my left shoulder.

"Le-Lelouch." I breathed brokenly, listlessly staring at the back of the Guren.

"Kallen." He replied. _I can't believe…He actually kissed me. _This had to be a dream, I was sure of that. But the pounding on the side of the Guren proved me hopelessly wrong. I gently placed my left hand on Lelouch's shoulder blade, and he held me in response.

"Stay with me. Right here. Just like this…" He whispered into my jawbone, his warm breath drifting sweetly across my spinal cord in the back of my neck. I could feel chills rising on my arms, my irises widening in panic. The hatch opened, and I quickly shoved Lelouch behind me, spreading my arms out to protect him.

"D-" I opened my mouth to speak, but two fingers pressed against my lips stopped me.

"Relax, Kallen. It's just me, CC." She daintily hopped in, and slid me over, taking a hold of Lelouch. I watched helplessly as she took him out of the Guren, his hand brushing against my cheek as she pulled, a silent farewell. _Goodbye for now, Lelouch. _

****

I opened my eyes on my bed at home, and rubbed my eyes, sleepy scratching my face. My mother was cleaning the window sills, the blinds opened, sunlight shining through my hair, rose red light falling on my hands. I sat up, and swung my legs over, yawning.

"Mother, what time did I get home?" I asked. She turned from the window sill, smiling slightly.

"A young man with black hair and purple eyes carried you home. He said that you had fallen asleep in the student council building, and that he couldn't wake you." She replied. _Always the gentleman, aren't you…Lelouch? _I smiled at the thought of him carrying me up the sidewalk and laying me down on my bed.

"You're blushing, you know that right?" She pointed out with a sly smile. I jerked my head back, my hair falling into my eyes.

"Huh? What? Wait!" I cried, running across the room toward the mirror. Sure enough, my face was glowing a bright crimson, which only got worse as the memory of Lelouch's warm kiss bloomed in my mind. _Why am I remembering that?_ I held my hands against my head as my entire body flushed bright red. My legs burned, my pink skirt hem freezing against them. I picked up my sweatshirt, and headed out the door toward the sweet smell of cinnamon buns that were fresh out of the oven. I rounded the corner into the dining room, and sat down, a plate already on my placemat. I picked up one of them, and started eating.

"You know, Kallen. He did say something else as he laid you down on your bed." I swung my head around toward her.

"What did he say?" I asked stupidly, blinking in confusion. She smiled devilishly.

"He said…That he wished he'd of asked you sooner. That all the pain that he was feeling was washed away, thanks to you." She replied. I widened my eyes, my heart pounding once.

"Lelouch…Said that?" I asked, blinking again. She nodded, and handed me the frosting of the cinnamon rolls. I picked up the butter knife and swiped a glob of icing onto the cinnamon roll I had halfway devoured. _I washed away…All of his pain…Just by kissing him? How did I do that? _A sound coming from the TV startled me, and I looked toward it, the wind blowing my hair over my shoulders into my face.

"The rumored Black Knight headquarters is being attacked. Zero has been cornered by Sir Suzaku Kururugi, and his majesty, Charles Zi Britannia-" I grabbed the remote, and shut the power off, and ran to the door, abandoning the cinnamon rolls. I shoved my feet into my stockings, and squished them into flats, grabbing for the Guren's key from the side table. My mother ran over to me, grabbing my wrist.

"Where are you-" She started, then looked into my eyes, my blue irises hard and determined. She waved me off, and I took off running, meeting the Shinkiro on my way, the pilot picking me up in the knightmare's hand, and holding onto me. The hand dropped me into the cockpit, and I fell onto Lelouch's lap in a heap. I looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I apologized weakly. He kept his eyes forward, and I leaned my back against his chest, sighing.

"Did your mother give you my message?" He asked. I shook my head slightly.

"No, she didn't. What message are you talking about? Lelouch?" I turned my head to him slightly, my eyes locking with his. He cocked his head.

"She didn't tell you how I feel about what happened yesterday?" He replied innocently. I blushed.

"Y-Yes. She did." I stammered. He flipped his bangs away from his face, and drove the Shinkiro up higher into the sky, higher than the Sutherlands that were following us could go. He leveled us out at the clouds, the white blankets veiling us from the view of the ground. Lelouch relaxed his grip on the handles of the Shinkiro, and shifted slightly.

"Kallen, can you promise me something?" He asked, closing his eyes. I nodded.

"Sure, Lelouch. What is it?" I replied. He rested his hand on my heart gently, and my heart skipped a beat in response.

"If I ever hurt you, could you not blame yourself?" He whispered, screwing his eyes shut tightly. I traced his eyelids with my fingertips gently, and rested them on his lips.

"That's a lot to ask of me, Lelouch. We both know that. I won't be able to stop blaming myself, or getting angry at what I could have done." I muttered back. His left hand cupped my right cheek gently, sliding into my hair, holding the right side of my head in a tender cradle.

"Never mind that. I wasn't making any sense anyway." He replied. I leaned on his palm and closed my eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Mhm." I mumbled. He rested his forehead on mine, and we sat like that for a long time, just listening to the sound of each other's hearts beating against each other. It was a soothing moment that lasted about ten minutes. It felt like I was young again, my older brother hugging me after I had tripped and fallen on a stone, my foot bleeding. Naoto had held me and comforted me, just as Lelouch was doing now. Lelouch's arms felt like a safety net of iron girders, unbreakable. They held me and supported me as I dozed against his chest, snoring lightly. He rested his chin on the top of my head, patting my head with his left hand. _He's so gentle and kind…Lelouch…_I sighed, feeling content as he flew the Shinkiro toward the Ikaruga. A video message popped up on the screen, General Toh Doh and Xing Ke. They both gasped in surprise at who was in the pilot seat.

"Is that-" Toh Doh started. Xing Ke's eyes went wide.

"Who I think it is?" Xing Ke finished. Lelouch nodded and smiled. I struggled to lift my head up, but gave up, too tired to move, and Lelouch's hold on me to strong. _What are you doing? _Lelouch took a deep breath, and drove the Shinkiro to the right, toward the hanger.

"Yes, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the seventeenth heir to the Britannian throne. I am the long lost prince who was abandoned by his empire, denied the answers to the mystery of my mother's brutal murder, and wiped clean of my memories of being Zero, my younger sister Nunally, and my mother. If anyone knows how deep my despair is, then follow me or die with me. I plan on destroying Britannia, what will you do?" Lelouch asked. _I will…_

_Hope. Shattered by fallen dreams. Faith. Abandoned by the shattered hope. As I sit and watch the stars, the wind blows away the last remains of my broken strength…_


End file.
